


Domesticated (still a little feral)

by Polaroid_Memoir



Series: Late Night Feelings™ [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Body Harness, Bottom!Gavin Reed, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gavin is a Brat, Hand Jobs, Latex, Latex Gloves, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Muzzle Kink, Muzzles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Posture Kink, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Service Submission, Top!Elijah Kamski, light pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Elijah Kamski likes to show off his bratty pet at the weekends. // Gavin Reed adores his Master, Mr K, who always gives him a good outlet to blow off steam.They make a good pair, even if they're a bit... unapproachable._________A short BDSM story detailing one night at a local Scene club in Detroit.Intended to be read as an AU. Please mind the tags!Kamski calls Gavin 'pet'Gavin calls Kamski: Mr K, Master and Sir
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed
Series: Late Night Feelings™ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844845
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	Domesticated (still a little feral)

Gavin was kneeling patiently at Mr K's feet, blindfolded and wearing his favourite muzzle. This part of the evening always bored him, but club rules dictated a half hour window at the start of the night to allow people the opportunity to take part in a scene. 

The pair of them had long since gotten a bit of a reputation for being inflexible, however that didn’t make them exempt. So they waited. 

Just as the grace period was about to close they were approached. As far as Gavin could make out, by a single person. His mind drifted as he heard Mr K negotiating, he didn't really care about the details, he trusted his Master completely. It was only when he felt a tug at the buckle of his muzzle that he became aware that there may have been some sort of agreement.

"He's muzzled for your safety, I wouldn't remove it," Mr K's words floated over him. They were all he had to guide him, well, aside from the leash securely fastened to the O-ring at the back of his body harness.

"Then, how is he supposed to get me off?" The strangers' voice asked.

"He's got hands hasn't he?" Mr K shot back, making Gavin smile, he was glad his mouth covering prevented the stranger from seeing.

He loved his Master's sharp nature, others often found it distasteful but for him, it was perfect. No bullshit.

"That wasn't what I had in mind," the voice sounded disinterested now.

"If you don't like what we have to offer, then why don't you move along? It's your loss, my pet is rather talented with his hands," Mr K placed his hand on the top of Gavin's head and fussed his hair lightly, "Isn't that right?"

Gavin nuzzled against the touch, making a soft sound in his throat by way of agreement.

"No, I've changed my mind, I might come back to watch."

"Suit yourself," Mr K said as the man walked away.

Once the sound of the footsteps got too far away to perceive his Master muttered under his breath, just for Gavin to hear, "Ingrate."

Gavin snickered, he couldn't help it, he just adored his Master's bluntness.

"I'm glad though, unless someone shows up in the next minute then I get to show you off without having to share," Mr K's hand trailed down to the scruff of Gavin's neck where he scratched at it affectionately.

He sighed, allowing his Master's touch to loosen his posture fractionally as he enjoyed it. The skin on the back of his neck tingled gently underneath Mr K's fingertips.

"There we go, it's time to get started now. Up!"

Gavin felt the tug on his harness that came with his Master's words and rose to his feet immediately, ignoring the pins and needles in his legs.

"Good boy, now, would you like to know how many people are watching you tonight?"

He nodded.

"Six. That's a bigger crowd than last week. Do you think you can handle the pressure of keeping them all entertained?"

He nodded again.

"That's my pet, so good for me," Mr K whispered secret praise into his ear.

There was the preformative side of their relationship and a private one. Mr K always made sure to balance the two during a scene, by creating kind reassuring moments that calmed Gavin's doubts whilst protecting his ego. None of those fuckers watching deserved to know anything more than what he was willing to display, and he wasn't here to be soft for them, they hadn't earned the _right_.

He heard the distinct snap of latex, he was half hard already and that took him the rest of the way. He felt the familiar shape and texture of his Master's gloved hands caressing the front of his body, working their way up and down over sensitive flesh and leather straps. The flawless feel of smooth rubber always got him going, but he could only stand it for so long. He knew that and Mr K knew it too, obviously that meant a protracted round of teasing; his Master trying to coax him into acting up. But he wasn’t ready yet. 

He remained patient.  
At least for now.

"We had a problem last week didn't we?" His Master's words teased him, and _fuck_. 

He knew what was coming.

He nodded yet again.

"This should help."

The gloved hand rolled a soft silicone ring down over his cock to the base where it rested snugly. He was stiff already, and this. This only made it harder. He let out a grunt at the restriction.

"Down."

The harness tugged and Gavin saw his opportunity to play up. He didn't budge.

He smiled to himself. He suspected Mr K was smiling too, that sly, sadistic smile that _did things_ to him. Imagining it was almost as powerful as actually seeing it.

"Down boy!" Mr K pushed on both of his shoulders hard, but not hard enough to shift him, "I see, well it seems my pet is feeling particularly _difficult_ tonight. Not to worry, it’ll only make the show more interesting.”

He heard the unmistakable clink of a small chain next to his ear.  
Oh.  
_Those._  
He gulped.

The gloved hand of his Master snaked around his left pec, fingers grazing his nipple until it stiffened, “You know what’s coming don't you?”

He nodded as he felt the pinch of a nipple clamp over the worked bud, and a teasing at the previously neglected one.

A jolt shot through him as the other clamp was applied, he moaned deep and shamelessly in response. The cold chain now resting against his heated skin.

“How are you feeling now, more compliant?”

He emitted a strangled affirmative whine as the pain seeped into him, a blissfully tight squeeze that was almost intolerable.

“Down. All fours. Now!”

This time he went down. No resistance. Crumpling with the tug of his harness.

He detected his Master circling him before coming to a stop in front of him, he knew his posture was being evaluated. Naturally it was perfect. He knew what was next though.

Apologising.

“Make it up to me pet.”

He hesitated for just long enough to keep the suspense for their audience, then he pushed his head forward until he bumped into his Master’s shins. He nuzzled there against Mr K’s legs, whimpering in apology.

“That’s more like it, come.”

He was tugged forward, being encouraged to crawl across the carpeted floor. He was only slightly disoriented from being blindfolded, but he knew the room very well and could guess his destination. The high backed bench in the center of the room.  
He heard not only his Master’s footsteps but those of the people that had gathered around them too, it sounded like more than the six previously stated.

He must’ve made things more interesting for them.

They stopped, and sure enough he heard his Master take up a seat. Hands on his shoulders pulled him forward until he was neatly tucked in between Mr K’s legs. He placed his hands on the knees he found there and waited for instruction.

“It’s about time to make use of those hands, don’t you think?’ He asked Gavin pointedly.

So, that jackass from earlier had decided to watch. That made him _determined_.

He pushed his hands up his Master’s thighs towards the waistband of his slacks to undo the fly and release the erection underneath. His enthusiasm almost got the better of him, but he still remembered to turn his hands and offer his palms to Mr K to receive the lube he needed to complete his task.

“You see, all you need is a firm hand, and even a precocious brat like this one will remember their training,” Mr K spoke to the silent observers around them.

Gavin could feel their presence. Even blindfolded, he had the sense he was being crowded, and that heightened the thrumming pulse of his arousal _significantly_.

“Off you go pet.”

He took a moment to ensure his Master’s cock was coated with the supplied lube, he passed both hands over it until he’d achieved an even distribution. He took his right hand and curled it around the shaft, ensuring his thumb stayed in a neat line along the seam of Mr K’s cock, the pad of his digit pressing against the slit. He brought his left hand up to encompass it all, allowing for a more intense grip, his left thumb placed against the base of his right to support it and stop it from straying.

He began to pump slowly, the d-rings on his wrist cuffs knocking together, creating a hypnotic beat as he moved his hands up and down.

"There's a good boy," his Master hissed delightfully, sending shivers down Gavin’s spine.

The trick was simply to maintain this exact pace and intense grip. He knew the steady, tight sensation was what his master desired. Sure, after a few minutes his hands were cramping up, his legs numb from kneeling, his nipples seared with soreness from the pinch of the clamps.  
And his dick.

His dick fucking _ached_.

But it was worth it, he felt himself giving into the scene, transcending into the newfound quiet in his mind. Grounded only by the task at hand.

This was it, what he craved. More than any pleasure. This special bliss. The totality of his existence only for his Master, his dedication observed, proving his commitment and loyalty.

He couldn’t accurately guess how long he’d been jerking Mr K off, he’d gotten lost in the sublime rhythm, only pulled out when gloved hands clamped down on his shoulders. Pressure against the crown of his head let him know that Mr K had doubled over as he came. His ejaculate spilled over Gavin’s hands.

The pressure disappeared, the hold on his shoulders too, Mr K’s hands came to release Gavin’s from the crushing grip he still had on his Master’s softening cock.

“Good boy,” Mr K said breathlessly as he massaged life back into Gavin’s hands. The cramp eased. Gavin’s hands were then folded into his own lap, a quiet instruction to wait.

There was a brief shuffling above him, which Gavin took as his Master putting himself back together.

“Your turn now pet, up you come.”

He came to stand slowly, fighting against the numbness in his legs that nearly had him falling straight back down again. He adjusted his posture and managed to stay standing as the feeling returned.

"Turn around, I want everyone to see you."

He complied, a lot of his fight from earlier had subsided, though he suspected with a little encouragement he'd get it back. For now he was happy to follow instructions.

There was a short tug of the O-ring at his back as a length of rope was threaded through it, then through the D-rings at his wrists, drawing them together. The rope was secured and checked with a firm tug.

"That should limit the amount of mischief you can get up to. Now sit."

He sank back into the bench, his bound arms pressing up against the warmth of his Master's body.

"Open your legs," Mr K prompted.

He let them fall open, allowing his Master to restrain them. His ankles pinned between strong calf muscles and the kick board at the bottom of the bench.

"Good boy. You're doing really well. Though I think you've had enough of these now don't you?" Mr K whispered to him low and soft has his hand traced over the chain dangling between Gavin's nipples.

He nodded, and felt instant relief when the clamps were removed.

"Better now isn't it? However there's still a way for you to go yet my pet," Mr K's voice teased as he felt the cooling sensation of lube being applied to his dick, then the firm grasp of Mr K's gloved hand.

Gavin craved movement, but he was being tested. Mr K had left his hand firmly wrapped around his shaft, waiting…

Frustration consumed him.  
He needed something.  
He could feel rebellion stirring within.

He desperately wanted to move, but he knew that Mr K would be dramatically looking at his watch. Playing up to the crowd. He knew that if he moved now Mr K would start counting down again, and he'd have to wait another minute.

He hoped it was just a minute. Sometimes it was two.

He fucking _needed something_.  
His patience was wearing _fucking thin_.  
He gritted his teeth, hoping he could wait it out.

Just when he considered that he might need to use his safe word, he got the movement he craved.

The moan he let out was so raw and filthy that it made his Master laugh, the sound reverberated, sending electric jolts through his body.

The latex and the lube made for little friction, but allowed for a gloriously smooth glide. The grip tight and pace relentlessly fast, his foreskin slipped back and forth over his cock head so easily. His orgasm built, and built, and built, but he couldn't crest, the cock ring made sure of that. And he knew he wouldn't get to any time soon either. This was just another phase in the long waiting game before he would get to come.

"Without the cock ring he's quite volatile, he wouldn't be able to sustain this at all. With it on however, he's able to last around one minute and half—" Mr K explained to the audience, "—On occasion he's gone for two. We'll just have to wait to see what happens."

He teetered on the edge now, so close to crashing over but utterly unable. He swallowed hard, fighting against the urge to vocalise as his willpower escaped him one slither at a time with each deliciously painful stroke.

He started to sob, like really cry. He shuddered. He was relieved that his blindfold would hide the tears welling in the corners of his eyes. It was too much. He was too overstimulated. He needed out. He couldn't bear it. 

For the first time in the evening he spoke.

"Red," his voice croaked, and the jerking stopped.

"You did beautifully, tell me what you need," Mr K whispered to him, he undid Gavin's muzzle and took it off, signifying it was okay for him to talk freely.

"Cock ring off, please," Gavin pleaded, and it was removed.

"Anything else?"

"Please, finger me or fuck me. I don't care which. Just. Please. I- I need you."

"Do you think you can stand up?" Mr K asked as he untangled their legs.

He nodded weakly.

"Okay up you get, and I'll take that rope off too."

He stood. The rope was removed. He flexed his arms, stretching them out to relieve the stiffness that had accumulated in his shoulder and arm muscles.

His Master's hands guided him to bend over and place his palms against the high wooden back of the bench, he braced his weight against it and spread his legs apart. His breathing was unsteady as he waited.

He felt his Master's finger press against his hole, pushing gently inside, he could barely tolerate it; he needed more than that. He whined in complaint.

"Tell me what you need."

"More. And your hand on my dick too. Please,"

"Don't worry pet, it's okay, I've got you," Mr K reassured as he grasped Gavin's dick again.

He was expecting more fingers, so he was very pleasantly surprised when he felt his Master's cock sliding into him. He hissed gleefully at the intrusion.

His Master timed his thrusts with the pumping action of his right hand. His free hand anchoring onto Gavin's hip with a bruising grip.

"How's that?"

"Thank you Sir, thank you!" He managed between laboured moans.

He didn't have to care anymore, he gave in, all the tension in his body being fucked out of him hard. His voice had strained so much it rasped, broken syllables cast into the air around him.

He couldn't process all the sensations, so when he came it took him completely by surprise. A lightning bolt of sheer pleasure went straight through him. If there were any thoughts left in his head they were gone now. 

He felt his arms weaken and his hands slid down the surface they had been planted on, until they came to stop on the seat below. 

He couldn't make much sense of anything as Mr K continued to fuck into him, he was truly mindless, conscious thought somewhere up in the stratosphere where he couldn't reach it. He simply enjoyed the push and pull of his body, rolling in and out like the tide. He didn't have a care in the whole fucking world.

Soon his Master's body folded on top of him to allow a deeper penetration with more shallow thrusts, and then he stopped with a stutter and a shout as he came for a second time that night. 

After a few rounds of breathing Mr K spoke to him again, "Come, let's sit."

"Uh huh," he replied listlessly. 

Mr K sat down on the bench and Gavin let himself slide onto the floor. He brought his head to rest against Mr K's leg, letting the moments pass as he came back into himself.

"Oh my pet, you really pushed me today," Mr K said as he softly stroked Gavin's hair. 

"Could say the same TBH," Gavin answered, knowing that if his Master was speaking so candidly there wouldn't be anyone within earshot. 

"You put on a good show tonight, everyone was completely captivated."

"Even that one asshole?"

"Especially him."

"Good."

"You are terrible," Mr K said affectionately.

"So are you," Gavin answered as a smile spread across his face. 

"Hm, I suppose that's why you like me so much," he mused.

Gavin didn’t answer, but he knew that one of these days he was going to slip up and tell Mr K how he really felt. He couldn’t face what that might mean for them. So, instead he looped his arms around his Master's legs and rested.


End file.
